1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to guns and more specifically it relates to a hunter training system for efficiently improving gun safety and skills.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Guns have been in use for years. Typically, gun operators must pass an official gun training class before legally operating a gun. Generally, the training class focuses primarily on bookwork and possibly some light hands on tutorials, thus limiting hands-on training for the student.
It is known that guns can be very dangerous weapons if not handled properly and usually require extensive hands-on training before a hunter is able comfortably operate a gun. Many beginning shooters do not receive adequate hands on training with a gun before they legally start to hunt, wherein generally beginning shooters must use actual guns and ammunition as training devices to become comfortably acquainted with guns. This can pose a serious danger in that if you misfire with live guns and ammunition it can be very dangerous.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently improving gun safety and skills. Using live guns and ammunition to develop gun safety and skills can be very dangerous for beginning hunters. In these respects, the hunter training system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently improving gun safety and skills.